


collect the things that matter along the way

by booknerdguru



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdguru/pseuds/booknerdguru
Summary: A coda to Last Dance.  A look at what might have followed in the days after the last episode plus some additional Telen worldbuilding.
Relationships: Dutch | Yalena Yardeen/D'avin Jaqobis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	collect the things that matter along the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



She remembered a story that Johnny had told her once as they were working on a warrant about the first ones on Telen. How Wind Sister and Water Sister were among the first colonists on the one surviving ship that made it to the planet’s surface. How they had been searching for their brother amongst the stars and how all the signs and portents that they had cast and followed led them to this planet. Named for the hope and dreams of the weary souls who’d just wanted a new home to settle into, to raise crops and families, to live free from the pasts they were leaving behind. 

How 13 ships had left on that journey and only one made it planetside. The storms had destroyed everything else, but that one ship had managed to crash land into a somewhat stable plateau, thanks in no small part to Wind Sister working herself to exhaustion to make it so. 

How it was Water Sister that kept them from dying within the first few weeks with locating all the possible water sources and creating stills for them to draw water from. How with only a small fraction of their supposed numbers and no taltos among them - they had been forced to create new rituals of their own. One of which was a marriage ritual that consisted of two people telling each other they loved the other one in presence of witnesses. How that had then modified into the concept of the wedding contests to prove that the asker was worthy of the askee.

She remembered all of that as she made a quick decision before they went on their last mission with Johnny for a while. A year. It was just a year and Lucy had promised to keep him and bring him home and she trusted in Lucy’s love for Johnny more than she trusted in most things.

They’d brought down the Lady and saved the J and lived through it. They were still here, all odds to the contrary. So she’d kissed D’av, telling him she loved him in front of Johnny, and because Dutch was Dutch added the bit about not making a big deal out of it. She was still understandably skittish about big weddings, even if she was relatively certain that Khlyen wouldn’t kill this one now. 

She could worry about the other ramifications later. Time to kill some bugs first. Less freaking, more shooting, like Johnny would say. Gods above and below, she was going to miss him. 

“Dibs on the big one.” She called over her shoulder as they stepped out of Lucy towards the hatchlings. 

*

D’av got out of the shower, still toweling off his hair as he smiled at Dutch sitting on his bed, looking comfortable in the loose pants and shirt that he knew had probably been Johnny’s once upon a time. “Hey.”

“Hey” she smiled up at him. “Johnny wanted to know where we wanted to be dropped off.” 

Ah. Dropping them off so that he and Luce could go off and do whatever they were going to do while Johnny got his head back on straight. “Where were you thinking?” 

“Pree’s got the settlements on Leith started. We could go lend a hand, you know build some things, drink some hokk, keep our feet on solid ground for a while. We’ve got a standing invitation there whenever we want to show up. Khlyen disappeared with one of the Black Root ships, according to Turin, but there’s one of them with our name on it if we want to claim one. Since Lucy is going with Johnny, we’re going to need a ship.“ 

“Sounds good.” He tossed the towel over to the side, he’d pick it up later. He dropped next to her, reaching for her hand to link their fingers together. “Which do you want to do first?” 

“Maybe Leith? We’ll need a place to drop all our gear before we get settled into a new ship and Pree can help with that. Might be nice to take a day to ourselves.” 

“Okay, so we’ll tell Turin we want the ship and that he can send a shuttle to Leith in a day or whatever to come get us.” Seemed like the easiest way to tackle that and it would give them a small amount of downtime.

“He’ll want to know why the delay - what do you want me to tell him?” That made him stop for a second, thinking about his answer. Apparently he was taking too long because she clarified, “I mean do you want them to know about the whole,” she made a circular gesture at the two of them. 

“Pretty sure he already knows about us, Dutch.” They’re not subtle with their affections, he is  _ just  _ saying. He’s pretty sure most of the J knows about them. 

“No dummy, I mean about the marriage thing.” 

His brain froze and he blinked rapidly a couple of times. “I thought we weren’t making a big deal out of it.” Trying for a cool casual tone and probably missing it by a mile. He’d known what it was, but he hadn’t thought that she’d realized what that’s what it was. He’d been okay with just letting it go, knowing that she loved him and that he’d said it first and he didn't have to worry about her leaving him behind. 

Her other hand came up to tilt his face towards hers. “I’m not changing my name if that's what you mean and I’ll never wear another white dress unless the warrant requires it, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t know what I was doing earlier, D’av.”  He really doesn’t have any words for that, swallowing hard past the sudden lump in his throat. “Okay.” 

That small smile he loved seeing directed at him came out, “Okay? You’re mine, D’avin Jaqobis.” And she was his and wasn’t that six kinds of a miracle that he never thought he’d ever get to have. Not after the way he’d left Telen and there was no room for spouses in his Sky Born unit. Not with some of the conflicts they were deployed to, it was just easier to stick with casual hookups and the like. He’d been mostly okay with that. 

Until Dutch. 

So yeah, he was all in. Like he’d said before, he couldn’t imagine doing what they did with anyone else but her. “So what happens now, Yala?” 

“We send a message to Turin and Pree. Tell Johnny where we want to be dropped off and then sleep because I don’t know about you, but bug hunting has left me exhausted.” 

“Good plan. Luce?” 

“Message to Turin and Pree has been sent. John has been notified of your desired destination. Time to Leith is nine hours and 13 minutes.” 

“Thanks Lucy.” 

** 

One of the first temporary buildings to get set up after the housing for all the displaced Westerlyns was the Royale part deux. One part community center, one part bar, and one part trading post, all run by the Governor, his husband, and a couple of helpful staff members pulled from local farms and the Council. It was pretty much guaranteed if Pree was on planet, that’s where he would be, so after Lucy dropped them off in the nearest space she could, that’s where they headed. 

Everything looked pretty normal, well as normal as it could be, even if it was a little quieter than either of them were used to at this time of day. The reclamation of Old Town was progressing but slowly - undoing the Lady’s terraforming attempts was taking a lot longer than it had to work those changes in the first place. 

Still walking through the center of the settlement and hearing the quiet was unsettling. A feeling that persisted right up until Dutch with D’av right behind her pulled open the door of the interim Royale and then stared for a minute at the happy roar of cheering. The bar itself was decked out with streamers and decorations. 

“What is all of this?” Dutch asked in confusion as she stared at everyone there as Pree sashayed up to them with two glasses of hokk. 

“Oh honey bear, did you really think you were going to get away without us celebrating your wedding to D’avin?” Pree’s raised eyebrow spoke volumes and Dutch was a little speechless. “I know you two didn’t want a huge fuss, but a small party surely?” 

“This is a small party?” D’av murmured, rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he wasn’t sure of his footing. That just got him the patented Bitch Please #8 Look from Pree. 

“It’s smaller than what Delle Seyah and Aneela were plotting, that’s for sure. And the dress code is much more relaxed.” Pree handed off the hokk. “Drink up you two.” 

Dutch and D’av traded a look before chorusing “Johnny.” It was a good thing that the younger Jaqobis was already on his way out of the Quad because otherwise D’av would have to short sheet his bed and hide his science gizmos where it would take him (and Lucy) at least an hour to find them all. 

Dutch tossed back her hokk in one go before bumping his shoulder with hers. “Shall we?” Her head tilted at the crowd before her hand slipped into his and D’av grinned. 

“Sure, why not?” 

**

So Water Sister witnessed the wedding of Wind Sister to Kobee Andras of the first colony on Telen and on the morning of the first day after the celebration, the dawn broke and a new star was seen in the twilight. They called the star Tsipan because it was the light of that star that led them to a path that would take them to the caves by the lake. Those caves would serve as the primary shelter for the colonists with their ship being as damaged as it had been during the landing then the oncoming storm. 

Since then, the area around Lake Rounder, named for the ship that had carried the first ones to Telen, has been particularly blessed. Local legend says that if you sleep in the caves by the lake, the spirits of Water Sister and Wind Sister will wrap you in their embrace. And for the love that Wind Sister and Kobee Andras shared, you will be blessed beyond your wildest dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> After 17 tabs, about seven full episode rewatches and rewinds, 1 entire planetary cosmology, mythology, and origin story outlined out as well as a forecast of how we got to the point of what we see of Telen in It Takes A Pillage and Meet The Parents...this is the result. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this and if anyone wants the notes on the worldbuilding stuff I created for Telen, let me know!


End file.
